Beyblade Metal Fight-Soul Master's terror
by Eye-of-the-Demon
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries,but I'll try... Kyoya and Ryuga are two very strong bladers,and they know it,but what they do not know is to have a common past and that their past is coming back to haunt them
1. Chapter 1

Living is like gambling:you never know how the game should end and you must always pay attention on your opponent's moves.

Living is like getting into a labyrinth:you don't know where you are going,you risk to lose your way and everything can wait for you behind the corner.

Living is like fighting:you must always go on and never give up,or you'll be through.

Life is like a whirlpool,that sucks you and drags you with him,with all his unexpected turning-points and his unpredictability.

You can't be sure about anything.

Life is an impetuous tornado.

I've always controlled the wind,but now it seems to have dragged me and knocked me down and I can hardly get up.

My name is Kyoya Tategami and I'm the Leo constellation's Blader.

Well…that's what I've always tought…

Hi Bladers! ;D

That's my first story,so I have some things to say:

1-I'm Italian,so English is not my native language:I'll do my best,but be merciful!

2-The main characters will be Kyoya and Ryuga

3-It takes place after Nemesis,but,as you can see,Ryuga is alive

4-I don't know how often I will update:translating is quite difficult,but the next chapter is almost ready

5-Read&Review! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya was standing on the top of a building, looking at the city from there. He liked that place: it was quiet and secluded, so he could think quietly. He had never been a sociable person and he had always preferred the loneliness to the company of his odd friends. They were too loud for him.

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, then jumped down from the building and started running to the arena: he had received an urgent call from his friends.

-3…2…1…Let it rip!-

Fang Leone started his run through the arena, following Pegasus, Sagittarius, Libra, Striker and Eagle.

That day a mysterious person showed up, asking to fight the best Bladers in the city; an elder man, whom seemed to be looking for someone. He had long, spiky, dark-green hair, tied in a pony-tail, with a red streak on it, tanned skin and cold, yellow eyes. There wasn't showed a lot of his clothing ; he was enveloped in a worn out brown cloak. He had a greysh Bey, called Soul Eater

-I'm impressed, but I've seen better…-he said, after a few attacks

-How dare you? I'll show you! Go, Blitz Striker!-Masamune yelled. His Bey charged the opponent, fruitlessly: Soul Eater didn't seem to be damaged. The Unicorn Blader was shocked

-How can this be?-

-Stood aside! Fang Leone! Let hear your roar!- Kyoya ordered

-Fang…Leone?-the man murmured, suspiciously. He scanned carefully the guy, then smirked

-I can't believe it…you've grown very much, Kyoya!-

-What? Who are you? How do you know my name?-the Leo Blader asked, angrily. The man narrowed his eyes, with an evil grin on his face

-Don't you remember me? Come on, Kyoya!-

-What do you want?-

-I told you: I want to challenge the best Bladers-

-So, I think you forgot the strongest!-someone said

-Ryuga!- Ginkga exclaimed . The guy was standing on a protrusion of a building, gripping his Bey. The man laughed

-Why don't you join us?-he yelled at him. Ryuga grinned and jumped next to the others Bladers, launching L-Drago into the arena.

After a few minutes, the man started laughing, louder and louder, with a crazy look in his eyes

-I can't believe it, really! Ryuga and Kyoya, here together! That's my lucky day!-the Dragon Blader seemed to remaining straight, but Kyoya became more nervous

-Who the hell are you?-

-Do you really want to know?-

-Tell me or I'll kill you right now!-the guy growled

-Woah, calm down! If you want to know the truth, I'll have to start from the beginning…-

-Talk!-Kyoya yelled

-My name is Soul Master. I am a sorcerer, the most powerful of all. Once I lived in my temple and I was revered and feared. My power is immense! I can control souls, forcing them out of people's body, and I live on them. Soon, people started hating me and stopped doing sacrifices; I became weaker and weaker, so I had to take the priests' souls, then my wife's…but that wasn't enough; I needed my sons' souls to became permanently strong and alive. I had raised them since then, trained them to became strong. But when the time came, the two little brats escaped!-the man's face became angry-So I had to give up! I've slept for years, but now I'm awake, and that means that my sons are ready!-Ginkga interrupted him

-That doesn't explain why you know my friends-Soul Master smiled wickedly

-That's simple: cause they are my sons!-

It was like a lightning had stricken on the ground. Everyone was shocked, even Ryuga. Kyoya was the first to pull himself together

-You're lying!-he hissed. Soul Master shook his head, with an amused look

-My dear kid, you are so stubborn…but I have a question for you: how do you think you've gotten those scars?-

-It was an accident! My parents told me that!-

-Your parents? Really? Do you remember anything before the "accident"?-the guy was about to answer, but he remained silent. The man grinned

-See?-

-How do you know that?-Kyoya murmured

-I told you: you are my son, and I did you those scars-

-What?-the Leo Blader yelled

-You were training and two Beys hit you in the face-the man explained, calmly. Everyone was silent. Nobody knew what to do or what to say

-That doesn't prove anything-Ryuga was cold and composed, as usual-I'm nowhere near related to this hothead!-the man pouted

-What a bad thing to say about your little brother, Ryuga! I'm really disappointed…You two were inseparable!-

-Shut up!-the Dragon Blader growled, but Soul Master didn't care

-You always helped him, because he was too weak to take care of himself-

-Shut up!-Ryuga roared, raging

-I'm NOT your son and Kyoya is NOT my brother! I don't remember anything about you or him!-the man snorted, annoyed

-I'm starting to grow impatient…I erased your memory, little brat, and, if you want, I'll give you a proof!-then, he snapped his fingers and immediately Kyoya and Ryuga had a twinge of pain in the head. They grabbed their temples, opening their mouth for air.

Then an image formed in their minds

_-Ryuga!Ryuga!-yelled a kid, with spiky, dark hair. He was crying desperately and the tears mixed with the blood, that poured from two deep cuts on his cheeks. Another kid, with white hair and yellow eyes, ran towards him and hugged him_

_-Kyoya! What happened to you? Who did you those cuts?-he asked, worried, trying to clean the blood from his face. The other kid opened his eyes, showing two blue irises_

_-Da…dad…-he stammered, between sobs, but his brother understood and his expression hardened_

_-Damn! Dad must stop using those stupid Beys! Look at what he did to you!-_

_-If I don't train you, how do you think you'll be ready, when the moment comes?-_

_-Dad!-Ryuga, raging, reached the man_

_-You must stop! We don't want to be ready for anything and Kyoya is too young: how can you force him to fight?-Soul Master slapped his first-born on his check_

_-Don't you dare to raise your voice to me! Your brother is old enough to start fighting, so don't discuss!-he hissed. Ryuga glanced at him with hate, but the man didn't care_

_-And you-he said to Kyoya-Take care of that cuts!-then he walked away._

_A few minutes later, Ryuga had finished to heal his brother's cuts, that had cicatrized_

_-Done! I'm going to put the medicines into place. Wait here-then he walked out of their room._

_Walking through a corridor, he heard his father's voice behind a door_

_-There's nothing to do: Kyoya has the potential, but he lacks the will!-he was saying. The kid listened carefully_

_-Do you want to insist?-one of the priests asked_

_-Obviously! You know that when the time comes I'll need their souls and they'll have to be strong!-Ryuga stopped breathing. He dropped the First Aid and ran away._

_He came back to Kyoya and dragged him out of their room_

_-We have to go away!-_

_-What's happening?-the kid asked, afraid. Ryuga took him by the shoulders_

_-Listen to me, Kyoya: we have to escape from the temple and go as far as possible from our father! If he catch us, he'll do very bad things!-that was enough to convince him, so he silently followed his brother._

_They ran out of the temple and they went to the city, hoping that their father had not followed them. They entered into an alley to rest_

_-We're safe, Kyoya; our father will never find us!-_

_-Are you sure?-the kids jolted and turned to see who had spoken. Soul Master was walking towards them, angrily_

_-Did you really think that you could escape? You, little, silly brats…-he grabbed Kyoya's arm and lifted him off the ground_

_-Let him go!-Ryuga yelled, attacking him, but the man kicked him in the stomach_

_-You, bastard!-Soul Master roared, but Kyoya bit his arm and he let him go, with a scream. The kids exited from the alley and ran towards a yard_

_-Not so fast!-their father hissed. He held out a hand to a scaffolding. He fired a black energy beam and the scaffolding collapsed on the two kids. The man reached them and stopped to contemplate his unconscious sons_

_-Maybe it's better this way…only by growing up on your own you can develop the strength and the abilities that I need. However, with "on your own", I mean "apart"-he held out his hand_

_-You won't remember anything about your life in the temple. You will forget me and your mother, but above all you'll forget to be brothers!-his hand lighted of a purple light, that invested the kids and then disappeared. Soul Master approached to Kyoya and put something in his hands_

_-This is Leone. I built it for when you were ready, but it seems that I have to give it to you now…-the kid, unconsciously, tightened his fingers around the Bey_

_-See you soon, my boys!-he said, before disappearing._

_After a while, Ryuga woke up, rubbing his head_

_-Where am I?...What am I doing here?-he murmured, looking around. Then, he trudged away, but he didn't notice the kid whom was sleeping among the rubble_

Kyoya couldn't believe what he had seen. It was true; he remembered everything: that man was his father and Ryuga…well, Ryuga was his brother. Until that day he had always been Kyoya Tategami, but now? Who was he? The crazy sorcerer's son and the sociopath megalomaniac's little brother.

Soul Master grinned

-Are you shocked, boys?-

-Shut up!-Masamune yelled. Ginkga put a hand on the Leo Blader's shoulder

-What did you see? Is he telling the truth?-Kyoya looked at him with fear

-He's right…he is my father!-

* * *

_Author's note:_

_As I said, here's chapter 2._

_I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter, but surely I will never stop writing this story: I like it too much :3_

_Thanks to Leodasdragon and dreamlily for their reviews and thanks to all who read the first chapter._

_Bye! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

-He's right…he is my father!-

Kyoya moved his eyes on Ryuga, and the two brothers stared at each other

-I can't believe it…Kyoya and Ryuga…brothers?- Tsubasa whispered

-That's not so weird: they're both grumpy and creepy!- Yuu joked, but the Eagle Blader silenced him with a glance. Ryuga looked angrily at Soul Master

-You have made us suffer for years. What do you want?- he hissed. The man grinned

-I told it before: I'll soon need your souls…but not now! Go, Soul Eater! Attack!- the greysh Bey zoomed towards L-Drago and Leone and hit them hardly

-Leone!- Kyoya screamed

-Don't worry, I didn't forget you…- then, Soul Eater crashed in the guy's chest. Kyoya screamed in pain, feeling his ribs breaking

-We're not finished, yet! Go, Soul Eater! Destroy them!- Soul Master ordered. The Bey hit hardly all the other Beys

-Stop it!- Yuu yelled

-Why? It's so funny!- the man laughed

-Now, if you please…Deads' Storm!- millions of screaming figures went out of Soul Eater,hitting the other Beys, and the Bladers were smashed against the wall. Leone, L-Drago, Pegasus, Striker, Eagle, Libra and Sagittarius were thrown out of the arena, but the storm didn't stop.

Soul Master approached to Kyoya, with an evil grin on his face

-I'll wait for you, son. And I know that you will come to me- he whispered in his ear, then vanished. The wind stopped and the Bladers fell to the ground

-Woah…he's completely crazy!- Masamune said

-Are you alright, Kyoyo?- Yuu asked. The guy didn't answer. He was trembling, gasping for breath. Then he collapsed.

He woke up in a bed, into an hospital room. He sat up with a groan, noticing the bandages on his chest and the drip. When he tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain in the chest

-I won't do it, if I were you…- Ginkga had entered the room and sat next to the bed

-How long did I sleep?- Kyoya asked

-Three days: you were seriously injured and very shocked for…well, you know why…- the guy clenched his fists around the blanket

-I hate him!- he growled

-Kyoya, calm down…-

-Calm down? You don't know how bad my childhood had been! He ruined it! It's all his fault! How would you feel if one day you are Ginkga Hagane, but the next day you are another person?- Ginkga remained silent, before answering

-Kyoya, I know that it had been traumatic…- the guy interrupted him

-What do you mean with "traumatic"? Finding out that Ryuga is my brother or that my father is a crazy soul eater?-

-I think both of them…- the Leo Blader remained silent, then spoke

-Talking about Ryuga, how is he?- Ginkga shook his head

-I don't know: when Soul Master had gone, he just vanished…but I think that even he has remained upset- Kyoya sighed, thinking about his brother; he hoped that he was not in danger

-Now, don't kill me, but I have a question: how was Ryuga? I mean, when you were kids-

-We were happy together; I remember that I loved Ryuga very much and so he did. He was the best brother I could ever wish for- he said, with a light, sad smile

-Now, please, can you leave me alone?- he asked, sadly. When Ginkga closed the door, he stared at the window, trying to reorganize the thoughts in his head.

He was still looking out of the window, when someone knocked the door. He didn't answer and the door opened

-Hey, bro! How is it going?- Kyoya turned to see who had spoken. It was a young boy, with spiky, dark-green hair, that divided in two tips, and two bright blue eyes

-Kakeru!- Kyoya exclaimed. The boy smiled and reached the brother

-What happened to you? You don't seem to be very well…-

-It's a long story, and I don't want to tell you…- he sighed, but Kakeru didn't give up

-To me it seems to be a serious matter!-

-Maybe later.

.I have the right to know what happened to my brother!-

-Kakeru, I'm not your brother!- a hush came over the room

-What?- Kakeru murmured

-Mum and dad adopted me-

-Come on, Kyoya! This is crazy! Who told you that?-

-My real father: he's back- Kyoya explained -He is a sorcerer and he erased my memory when I was a kid, but now I remember everything. Our parents…I mean, your parents found me among the rubble of a yard and, since I was alone, with no family, and the only thing I remembered was my name, they took me with them, making me believe that they were my natural parents and that I lost my memory in an accident-

-So they lied to us…-

-I think they did it for our sake- but Kakeru wasn't convinced

-For our sake? Yeah, right! Did they foresee that your father would have returned?- he yelled, angrily

-They couldn't- Kyoya said, calmly. Kakeru started walking through the room

-He could have lied to you! Maybe he made you think that he is your father, but he is not!- he tried, but the Leo Blader shook his head

-My memory came back: I remember my life, my father, my mother and…and my brother…-

-So…you have a brother…- the boy murmured. Kyoya nodded

-My brother is Ryuga- Kakeru fell off his feet

-What? That Ryuga?- he exclaimed

-He himself- the boy sighed, sitting on a chair

-What will you do?-

-My father needs my soul and Ryuga's to become even stronger than now. I'm afraid that he will use you to reach me, so, please, pretend to not knowing me. Don't even come back to see me-

-You have to be kidding me! Nobody leaves his brother in troubles!-

-Kakeru, I am NOT your brother! Get over it! We are not a family! Now, go away!- Kyoya yelled. Kakeru froze

-Fine…- he murmured, wiping his tears away, then he got out, slamming the door.

-Dinner time!- Ginkga announced, entering the room

-I'm not hungry- Kyoya grumbled

-Come on, you need to eat something!- the Pegasus Blader gave him an hot-dog, dripping with mustard

-Hot dog for dinner?- the Leo Blader asked, a bit disgusted

-Why not?- Ginkga bit his hot-dog

-I'm not hungry, I told you…-

-What happened?- the Pegasus Blader asked, with his mouth full

-I had a discussion with Kakeru. Damn! He doesn't understand that I'm worried about him!-

-Don't be, Kyoya; we'll soon defeat Soul Master!-

-No, Ginkga, nobody can defeat him!- both the guys turned to the window, to see Ryuga sitting on it

-What are you doing here?- the Pegasus Blader asked

-Not one of your business…Soul Master is cruel, strong and he has a great power. Nobody can defeat him, much less you!-

-We can't let him take you and Kyoya; we must do something!- Ginkga replied

-You're overestimating yourself. He is not like Doji or Nemesis. He's much worse! I'm going to hide somewhere; be careful!-then, he moved his cold eyes on Kyoya, whom frozen

-As for you…I've nothing to say!- and he jumped out of the window

* * *

The 3rd chapter is here for you!

Maybe it's a bit boring, but don't worry: soon there will be action! ;D

Thanks to dreamlily, Leodasdragon, MoonBlazer and KyoyaXSandra for their reviews :D

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark, large room, Soul Master was reading an old book. It was written in a strange language.

A man approached to him and bowed

-Raise, Mephistus. Raise- the sorcerer said

-Master, I have a question: do… do we have to go and get your children?- the priest asked, with fear. The man closed the book and smirked

-No, not yet! I have a better plan: it will be so funny!- he walked toward an altar, on which rested a basin full of water. He said some strange words, and Kyoya's face appeared in the water

-Between them, Kyoya had always been the one with the weaker mind and, as it's said, to break a chain you must strike the weak link…-

At the same time, out of the hospital, Kyoya had been reached by Ginkga, Madoka, Yuu and Kenta, that dragged him to the city for a walk.

Suddenly, the guy felt his head whirring tiresomely. He rubbed his temple, trying to not care about it, and he pretended to listen to Ginkga. But then the buzz became unbearable and he had to stop

-Kyoya, are you alright?- the Pegasus Blader asked

-Yes, I'm fine…- he didn't finish to answer; a voice boomed in his head; a voice that, unfortunately, he knew very well

"Hello, my son!" the guy widened his eyes, gasping to breath, when he recognized his father's voice. He dropped his bag and he grabbed his head

-Kyoya!- Ginkga called

-My father…he…he's calling me…-

He heard his father's voice once more and he screamed.

Ginkga, Yuu, Madoka and Kenta were thrown out by a powerful dark aura, formed around the Leo Blader. When he raised his eyes, they where glowing with a purple light

-Kyoya!- Ginkga yelled, trying to approach to him

-Go…away!- the guy growled, before screaming. He was surrounded again by that dark aura and he fell off his knees, with his head in his hands

-What's happening to him?- Madoka asked, afraid

-Kyoya!- someone said, behind them. The boys were stunned, seeing Ryuga move towards their friend, still on his knees

-You must fight, Kyoya! Don't let him controlling you!-

-Shut up!- he growled, shaking his head. Then, he raised his eyes on him, and an evil grin distorted his face

-Hi, Ryuga! Are you trying to protect your little brother again?- it wasn't Kyoya who spoke; it was Soul Master's voice coming out of the Leo Blader's mouth. Ryuga seemed to hesitate

-I don't know what you're talking about!-

-Come on! Your memory should have come back! When you were kids you were inseparable and you were such a good big brother…You thought that you could escape from your father and you always tried to help your little brother in all the ways. You, little fool…- the Dragon Blader sighed, then he assumed a firm look

-Kyoya, I know that you can hear me! How can you let this despicable person controlling you? I saw you fighting and I know that you never give up! Do you really want to do it now? Don't let our father win!-

Kyoya's grin vanished and the guy gritted his teeth

-You could have avoided all your sufferings, but instead you chose to fight… you're so fool!- then his eyes returned to normal and he fell on the ground, breathing heavily. He didn't pay attention to his friends. Instead, he looked for Ryuga, but he had vanished. Again.

Later, they were at Ginkga's house, discussing about what happened

-I don't get it: why did he try to posses Kyoya? It's illogical!- Madoka said. The Leo Blader had remained silent 'till then. He spoke, looking down

-When he was in my mind I felt him… doing something to me. Or trying to. Luckily Ryuga stopped him in time- everyone shivered

-What was he doing?-

-I don't really know, but… Ryuga and me have the same powers as our father. However they are dormant. I think that today my father tried to awake mines…- Ginkga sighed

-That makes everything worse… I think that it's better if you don't get around alone

That night, Kyoya started to pack. He had to admit that it hurt, but he had to do that. It was for his friends' sake. He sighed, then, grabbing his bag, he walked away. But someone stopped him

-What do you think you are going?-

-Kenta, what are you doing here?-

-What are YOU doing here, and, what's more, with a duffel bag?- the little boy asked, angrily

-What do you think?-

-Oh, no! You're not going anywhere!-

-I have to. I can't stay with you any more-

-You can't go away alone with your father out there! You are in danger!-

-I'm in danger, I know, but that means that you are in danger, too. It's all my fault and I don't want you risking because of me-

-Where…where will you go?-

-I don't know, Kenta, But, please, don't stop me- when the older boy walked away, Kenta didn't follow him.

He went to the suburbs and he wondered aimlessly for a while

-Are you going anywhere, Kyoya?- the guy stopped, breathing heavily

-What do you want, Ryuga?- he said, slowly

-You shouldn't be alone and you know that!-

-I don't want to put my friends in danger because of me!- he replied

-Have you ever thought that maybe they don't mind that?-

-What do you mean?-

-They are your friends and they would do everything for you! They don't care about themselves- the Dragon Blader explained. Kyoya clenched his fists

-What if I don't want their help?-

-Don't lie to me or to yourself. We both know that you can't face our father alone- Ryuga growled

-I'm not the weak cry-baby boy anymore! Stop sympathizing me!-

-I'm not sympathizing you! I'm just worried! That's all!- the Leo blader was about to reply, when something caught his eye; he looked at the sky: it was full of stars and a shooting star had just crossed it. Kyoya started to giggle

-Why are you laughing?-

-Nothing…it's…it's just like when we were kids…-

-What?-

-Don't you remember? We always escaped at night to see the stars from the temple's roof- Ryuga laughed, too

-And when our father found us we always blamed Mephistus!-

-Too bad he never believed us…- they both started laughing

-They were good days…- Kyoya said, with amusement

-Hard, but good…-

They stayed silent for a while

-Go back to your friends; they will always help you, no matter what!-

-What about you?-

-I'm keeping on hiding…you know I'm not an affable person…- then, Ryuga walked away, never turning back. His brother smiled

"It doesn't matter what happened in these years: you're still my big brother!"

* * *

-Foolish boys!- Soul Master shouted, angrily

-They think that they have already won? They don't know Soul Master's rage! I must awake their powers before the full moon!-

* * *

Hi people!

...

Ok, you are free to whip me. You have the right to do it.

I'm not going to say the various reasons why I could not write, just prepare your tomatoes.

I'm really sorry, believe me.

However, thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter


End file.
